<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Happy birthday, Marimo! by katychan666</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27511750">Happy birthday, Marimo!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666'>katychan666</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Roronoa Zoro's Birthday, Tooth Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 04:09:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,639</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27511750</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Zoro's birthday and Sanji's there to celebrate it with him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>98</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Happy birthday, Marimo!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A very happy birthday to my fellow scorpio!!! &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Zoro groaned under his breath as he rolled onto his side and his arm reached out, searching, seeking… </span>
  <em>
    <span>warmth. </span>
  </em>
  <span>The other side of the bed was cold - empty. “Cold,” whined the green haired man and he clicked with his tongue. Was he really going to have to open his eyes? Where was shit cook? He promised that it was his free day, no? It was Zoro’s birthday and even if he didn’t really celebrate his birthday, he was secretly hoping that that year was going to be different. Unlike all of the years before he wasn’t miserably single. He had a boyfriend, so he hoped that it was going to be different, but now Sanji was gone? Zoro whined and then slowly sat up and wrapped the blankets tightly around him. “Cold,” he whined louder, hoping that someone would hear him.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Nothing. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>There was almost a disappointed pout on Zoro’s lips and he clicked with his tongue. So Sanji really wasn’t there? Maybe he got a call from the old man, calling him over to Baratie again? Zoro gritted his teeth and he sighed. It wasn’t really like he had any plans for his birthday either. Hang out with friends and booze - like every year. Plus Sanji this year. It sounded like a plan. But friends plus booze minus Sanji suddenly didn’t feel appealing anymore and he groaned and he checked the clock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Early,” said Zoro and bit his lip. “Coffee,” he grunted, carrying on the monologue and he rolled his eyes. Well, then it was for the best if he got up, made himself some coffee and maybe the way was going to take another route. Perhaps Sanji was going to be free in the later hours of the day. Zoro looked around the room, searching for his shirt and he arched his brow. It wasn’t there?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zoro specifically remembered that Sanji tore it off of him by the door and… it probably stayed there? But it wasn’t. Zoro groaned and he looked towards his closet. Too lazy to get any clothes from there. Instead of dressing up, Zoro decided to carry the thick blanket over to the kitchen. He hissed when the cold air in the room welcomed his heated skin and he quickly wrapped the thick blanket around him and slowly started dragging himself over to the kitchen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So much for his plans. It was the one year that he made plans for his birthday and they went to hell. Sanji also didn’t leave him a note or anything. Usually if Sanji had to be at work earlier than usual, he would leave him a note on his drawer, but there was nothing and Zoro was sulking even if he wasn’t ready to admit it. Alone on his birthday. It was going to be the worst day ever. As Zoro continued his pity party on his way over to the kitchen he perked up because he heard something from the kitchen and he stopped in his tracks. His head perked up and his eyes widened. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Was the cook still there? Zoro felt excitement rising and even if he didn’t want to show his excitement too much, he ran over to the door and took a peek into the kitchen where he indeed found Sanji, his mood immediately much better and he then stepped away from the door because the plan was to appear cool headed; he didn’t want the blonde to see him completely lose his cool and- “You can come in,” cooed out Sanji and Zoro looked over to the door. Shit, did he catch him? “I could see you before,” said Sanji and laughed softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zoro wrapped the blanket tighter around himself and slowly opened the door, trying to hide his flush away from Sanji’s eyes, but it was kind of impossible and he cleared his throat. It wasn’t until he opened the door properly that he noticed where his shirt has wandered off to. Sanji was wearing it! Ever since the two of them have moved in together, Sanji has the tendency to wear Zoro’s clothes at home and at first Zoro was bitching about it because he was always running out of things to wear, but then he realised that it was a plus seeing Sanji in his clothes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two of them were about the same height, but Zoro’s clothes looked oversized on Sanji and it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>adorable. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Zoro took a deep breath; he was taking the view as an early birthday present. Sanji chuckled when he saw Zoro finally stepping in and slowly stepping closer to him. It looked like Zoro was in the mood of some strong coffee. Luckily for him, Sanji got it all covered and his smile was growing. It was Zoro’s birthday and Sanji wanted to make the day special for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sanji knew that Zoro didn’t really care about his birthday - or at least he claimed that he didn’t, but Sanji could tell that Zoro was excited that they would spend the day together. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sanji got the day off just for this. </span>
  </em>
  <span>When he told Zoro, he looked so happy. Later he tried to pretend that it wasn’t too big of a deal, but Sanji knew better and he chuckled when he saw Zoro wrapped in his green blanket and he giggled. Zoro glared at him, but Sanji didn’t stop laughing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” snapped Zoro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Marimo has become a caterpillar,” teased Sanji softly. “Adorable,” dared to say Sanji and Zoro was about say something back, but then he came closer and saw that Sanji was wearing only his shirt, no pants. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Only the shirt. </span>
  </em>
  <span>That came around down to his thighs. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He should have lost those boxers as well. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Zoro quickly glanced away and Sanji slowly turned to him. “Morning,” said Sanji happily and Zoro grunted a quick,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’G’morning.’’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Coffee?” asked Sanji and smiled. He had his usual flowery and sparkly aura around him and Zoro blinked a few times. Way too bright. Still, he nodded and he came closer to the counter so that he could take the mug as Sanji was pouring the coffee in, but before he was able to take it into his hand, Sanji pushed it away from him and brought his face closer to his. Zoro hummed along and arched his brow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Morning kiss,” said Sanji happily and puckered up. Zoro rolled his eyes, a small smirk spreading across his lips as he slowly leaned down and placed a kiss upon the cook’s lips and as they parted he looked past his boyfriend and saw that there was also food on the stove and he glanced back at the blonde, who was still enjoying the aftermath of the morning kiss. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You cooked?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s what I do, why are you surprised?” asked Sanji and snickered, but then realised why Zoro was asking him that. He cooked his favourite food and he smiled along. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ah, why did you go through the trouble of making my favourite food? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Sanji smiled and then slid his hands underneath the blanket and Zoro hissed when Sanji’s cold fingers touched his warm skin. “It is your special day, let me spoil you a bit,” said Sanji in the end and he could see a faint flush dusting upon Zoro’s cheeks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“T-thanks, I guess,” said Zoro and Sanji grinned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Happy birthday, Ma-ri-mo,” said Sanji and went in for another kiss. Zoro didn’t mind all the lovey-dovey mood that was in the room and he happily kissed Sanji back, wrapping the blanket around them both and he pulled him closer, wrapping his arms around Sanji and he planted one final kiss on top of his temples.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re home today, right?” asked Zoro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” said Sanji. “We’re going out with Luffy and the others later?” asked Sanji and Zoro nodded, his smile growing. “Also, I’ve got you something,” said Sanji and slowly slipped out of the blanket and Zoro arched his brow. “Wait here,” said Sanji and then ran off to the living room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zoro hummed along and then decided to sip his coffee. “What’s with him?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sanji soon returned, Zoro eyeing the food as he was getting hungry, but he quickly jumped back and glanced towards the cook. Sanji was holding something large behind his back, trying to keep it hidden for the time being, but Zoro’s eyes grew because he could easily tell what it was. “You know the thing you’ve been eyeing for a while now?” asked Sanji and Zoro’s eyes continued growing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I tried to wrap it up, but it didn’t work out,” said Sanji and grinned happily. “I know you’ve wanted it for a while now, so,” said Sanji and slowly came closer to Zoro whose eyes were on the sword and he swallowed. His heart was beating fast and he looked at Sanji, whose smile was bright. Zoro’s heart wasn’t easy to melt, but now it was in a puddle of goo, melted and soft. Zoro bit his lip and slowly took the sword into his hands. “Happy birthday, Marimo,” said Sanji.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hope I got the right one?” asked Sanji and hummed along. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You did,” whispered Zoro, slowly placing the sword away because he needed to thank Sanji properly. </span>
  <em>
    <span>This birthday was really something else. </span>
  </em>
  <span>“You shouldn’t have to, it costs a fortune and I’m not really worth-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wrong, you are, you stupid Marimo,” said Sanji and came closer. “It’s your special day, c’mon,” said Sanji and all that Zoro did was wrap his large arms around him and pulled him closer. Zoro wasn’t a man of words, he was a man of action and Sanji knew well enough what that hug meant. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I love it, thank you. </span>
  </em>
  <span>“You’re welcome,” muttered Sanji into his ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zoro’s smile was bright. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe having a birthday should be celebrated after all. </span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>